Once Upon a Dream (Wendy, Bluebird version)
What the animal girls didn't realize was that Bluebird was still walking through the forest, still carrying the basket in her hand. As she strolled down the wilderness, she admired it for its beauty. The soft grass was smooth for the bottom of her slippers. Then, she began to sing beautifully. Her singing voice was like it was gifted from the goddess of beauty herself, Aphrodite. A bluebird had just finished bathing itself when it heard the amazing singing. It wondered who it was singing that beautiful voice. But soon noticed that it was Bluebird, a friend to the forest animals. She had came back to the forest. The bluebird flew down to her singing along with her tune. Then more bluebirds came and sang along with her. With a loving smile, she sang along with them. One of the bluebirds sang a perfect tune and flew and perched onto her hand. She gave the bluebird a kiss on the head and let it fly off. After a while, the bluebirds began to wake up the other forest animals. Two went to a hollowed log and woke up three turtles, six rabbits, and three chipmunks. Two others woke up a a squirrel. The squirrel saw what was going on and went into a tree to wake up an owl. The squirrel pushed the owl out of his home and off the tree. The owl opened his wings to land softly in Bluebird's arms as she and the owl sang together. Then, the moose leapt down to her majestically and he, the owl, and Bluebird all sang together. Then all of the forest animals followed Bluebird as she crossed a log over a ravine as she sang once more. Meanwhile, somewhere else deep in the forest, a Neverlandian boy was strolling through the woods riding on a lion cub. The boy has fair skin, red hair, and elf-like ears. And his eyes were the perfect color of brown. He was dressed in a green shirt, olive tights, brown belt with the dagger and its hostler, a green cap with a red feather, and tan shoes. His name was Peter Pan, the young prince, and he was now 13 years old of age. The lion cub was an 8-year-old one with yellow fur, a light brown tuft on his tail, a pink heart-shaped nose, and ruby eyes. His name was Simba. He agreed to take care of Peter and watch over him wherever he went. Well, sort of. While strolling through the forest and riding on Simba, Peter heard Bluebird's beautiful singing. It was faintly heard but Peter could actually hear it. He stopped for a moment to listen to the singing. Simba noticed Peter stopping and stopped as well. "What is it, Peter?" he asked. "Do you hear that, Simba? Beautiful!" said Peter. "Eh, I don't hear anything. Let's just go." said Simba. Peter only shrugged, and then they resumed moving until he heard the singing again. Peter stopped again to listen and was more curious than ever. "What is it? Come on, let's find out" said Prince Peter. "Uh-uh! We're not going on some wild goose chase! Now come on!" said Simba. "Oh, come on!" said Peter. "Not a chance!" said Simba. Then an idea popped in Peter's mind. A sly look appeared on his face and he looked at Simba with a sly smile. "Would you do it for extra sushi?" asked Peter with a sly look. Simba stopped all of a sudden and became interested. Peter began to smile more. He knew that the lion cub would do anything for extra sushi. It worked everytime. "And a few...steak?" asked Peter with a sly look. Then Simba smiled with more interest. "Well, alright." said Simba, smiling. "Hup, boy!" said Peter, as he and Simba raced off into the forest, dodging each tree very carefully as he swerved from left to right. And now, Simba was huffing and puffing as he ran as fast as his four legs could carry him. In a small clearing, Peter stopped for a moment to listen for the same singing he had been hearing. "Next time,... I should... slow down... a bit" said Simba, trying to catch his breath. "Shhh!" shushed Peter, as he tried to listen to the singing. But there was nothing but slience right now. Simba started to listen in as well. Then, the singing came back, Simba listened to where it was. "It's that way!" said Simba, as he ran off, carrying Peter on his back. "Good hearing, Simba!" said Peter. As Simba ran into the direction of the singing, he dodged more branches, including a very large one. Suddenly, Peter crashed into the same big tree branch that Simba avoided. "Ahhhh!" yelled Peter, as he crashed into the tree branch and splashed into a crystal pond. Simba heard him yelling and walked back to him. He found the boy lying flat in the creek, and he slowly approached him. "You alright, Peter?" asked Simba. Then he removed the wet hat from Peter's head as the boy glared at him. That was when Simba realized what he did and noticed his mistake. "Oops. I was supposed to warn you that a tree branch was there, wasn't I?" asked Simba sheepishly. Peter just glared at him for his mistake. Then with one swipe of his hand, he struck the water, splashing water at Simba. Then he gave him a hard and stern look and finally spoke. "No steak!" said Peter. Back with Bluebird, she was now picking berries of any kind like blackberries and raspberries. The same moose and his mate were busy helping her pick and gather the berries and put them in her basket. And while she was being surrounded by the forest animals, Bluebird began to sing. Bluebird: I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird Has a someoneTo sing to Sweet things to A gay little laugh melody. Several forest animals followed Bluebird as she walked through the forest, singing as she went. Soon enough, she reached a clearing where she could see the farms, valleys, a town, and a castle across the horizon. The castle was actually King Adam's castle and Bluebird a.k.a. Princess Wendy's old and true home. And she never knew that she was the daughter of the king. But yet, she continued to sing. Bluebird: I wonder, I wonder, If my heart keeps singing Will my song going in To someone Will find me And bring back a love song To me! When the song was over, Bluebird deeply sighed and said to herself, "Oh, dear! Why do they still treat me like a child?" Then she walked away, leaving the forest animals confused about what she meant. The owl flew up in front of her. "Who?" he asked. Bluebird replied to the owl's question. "Why, Aunt Cindy, Aunt Floral, and Aunt Panini. They never want me to meet anyone." Then she saw all of the forest animals surrounding her, listening to her story. She happily laughed and said, "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!" Then the forest animals became excited by what she said. "Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic" said Bluebird, telling her story. The forest animals then became more excited as she told the story. One of the bluebirds chirped, and Bluebird smiled and responded, "Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms..." The forest animals got more excited. "And then..." said Bluebird. The forest animals got a lot more excited, waiting to hear what happens next. Until Bluebird sadly said, "...I wake up". Then all of the forest animals sadly hung their heads. "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!" said Bluebird. Then a squirrel noticed something in a far off distance from up in a tree. A pair of wet shoes, a hat, and a dagger, that belong to Prince Peter Pan, himself were hung on a tree to dry. The squirrel grabbed an acorn and tossed it to the owl. It bonked on his head, bounced off, and bonked on two frogs. A squirrel grabs another acorn and threw it at the chipmunk's head. It caught their attention, and they flew up to the owl besides the chipmunk because it walked over to them. The squirrel motioned them to look to where it saw them. The owl then got an idea and huddles them together and began planning. Then they flew off to it along with two rabbits. When they got there, they start to take it, but stopped for a moment when Peter began to talk. "You know, Simba. There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was that beautiful hillbilly bear, Floral Rugg, the goddess of music. But she hadn't been seen for twelve years ..." said Peter. Just as suddenly as it had come, he saw the forest animals running off with the hat, shoes, and dagger. "Peter! Look!" said Simba and pointed to where they are. Peter saw them as well. "Hey! Stop!" said Peter when he watched his clothes being taken. Then the owl dressed in Peter's hat and dagger approached Bluebird, acting all royal and magnificent. While Bluebird hummed tune, the owl whistled to her. The blonde-haired girl saw the owl dressed like a prince. She knew that it was only an owl in clothing, but it was very sweet and adorable. "Oh, why, it's my dream prince! Your highness!" laughed Bluebird. Then she walked up to it and it held her as she said, "You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!" Then she danced with her dream prince while singing. Bluebird: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam At that moment, Peter and Simba approached the scene, but they hide behind a tree. Peter was amazed and in awe. He has never seen a beautiful blonde-haired girl that can amazingly sing so well. Then a great feeling began to fill in him. The feeling of Love. He and Simba looked at each other and back at Bluebird dancing and singing. Bluebird: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream And while Bluebird danced, hummed, and turned around, Peter tackled the disguised forest animals quietly from behind and placed himself in its place instead. But Bluebird still couldn't see him and sang once more. Bluebird: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once Then Peter joined her in her singing. Both: The way you did Bluebird immediately stopped singing when she heard someone sing, but Peter kept continuing. Peter: Once upon a dream Bluebird looked to see the forest animals dressed in the prince's clothing get up after being tackled, and the owl hooted dreamily. Bluebird turned around and saw Peter, surprising her. "Oh!" said Bluebird. She tried halfheartedly to run off, but she was held back by Peter. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." said Peter. "Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a...a ..." said Bluebird. "A stranger?" asked Peter. "Mm-hmm." said Bluebird. "But don't you remember? We've met before!" said Peter. "We..we have?" asked Bluebird. "Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream!" said Peter with a lovingly smile. Then he began to sing... Peter: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then Bluebird couldn't help but begin to fall in love with the red-haired boy. Perhaps he is her "dream prince". Then they took each other's hands and stood on their legs, and they began waltzing across a lake. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream Then they stopped dancing and they walked over to the clearing where King Adam's castle was on the horizon. Peter placed his arm around Bluebird as she rested her head on him. They were silent for a moment, until the red-haired boy spoke. "Who are you? What's your name?" asked Peter. "Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's..." said Bluebird. The forest animals were eager to hear Bluebird's real name. "...Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye!" said Bluebird. And she ran off, leaving the forest animals in shock that Bluebird did not tell Peter her original name. "But when will I see you again?" asked Peter, chasing after her. "Oh never, never!" said Bluebird. "Never?" asked a confused Peter. "Well, maybe someday." said Bluebird. "When, tomorrow?" asked Peter. "Oh no, this evening." said Bluebird. "Where?" asked Peter. "At the cottage, in the glen." responded Bluebird. So sadly, Peter watched the blonde-haired girl as she ran off into the forest without knowing that she was actually Princess Wendy Darling herself. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Songs